Tricked By Hufflepuffs!
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Severus and Harry both get locked in a cupboard by a load of Hufflepuffs, of all people. Eighth year, Snarry slash.


**A/N- This was basically written because my multi-chapter is taking forever, and I haven't written smut in a while. **

Tricked by Hufflepuffs!

Severus sat on the floor, and leaned against the wall, having decided that it would be best to wait until one of the monstrous children let him go. Shouting from inside a _cupboard_ just wasn't dignified, and when he had originally tried to threaten them, they had all simply laughed, not even remotely scared.

They had no reason to be. Even the evil Potions master could not appear scary when trapped in a cupboard, and by third year Hufflepuffs no less.

He supposed that Dumbledore would eventually see fit to let the man go, seeing as the barmy old teacher probably already knew he was there.

He was sat there for a whole half an hour before something happened on the other side of the door. He could hear a large amount of rustling, like someone was struggling, and raised voices, though Severus could not make out whole words of what they were saying.

It was unnerving, and he could immediately tell that they weren't planning to free him.

Or course not. If they had any common sense [which they clearly didn't, for they had trapped him in there to begin with], the little brats would be _very_ far away when he got out.

The door opened, enough for one person, and the Slytherin found himself frozen before he could try and make a break for it.

Not that he would have bothered anyway. He wasn't going to fight against Hufflepuff students, when it was clear he would have to face the humiliation of losing.

The man had to fling himself to the side when another body barrelled towards him, a black haired, short student.

"Watch it!" He glared, until the boy looked up.

"Potter! Trust you to get locked in here with me!" His glare only intensified as he took in the appearance of the Gryffindor.

He was an attractive guy, there was no doubt about it, and short; at 18, he probably wasn't going to get much taller than 5'7.

Though he no longer wore glasses, those emotional, bright green eyes still seemed to be rather large for his face, and it was easy to be drawn to them.

Those were the positives. Severus's eyes narrowed as he took in kiss-swollen lips, a hicky on the boy's neck, a half-tucked in shirt, and incredibly loose tie.

And a bulge in the front of his trousers, which Severus was doing his very best to ignore.

_And he had ended up here how?_

The Gryffindor looked like he'd just been totally ravaged, not kidnapped and thrown in a cupboard.

Severus scanned his eyes over Harry very obviously, one eyebrow raised, questioning. Honestly, he thought the Gryffindor had never looked hotter, and that was accompanied by a twinge of jealously at whoever had made him such a mess. He did not let this show, though Harry still blushed a deep pink.

Harry lifted one hand to the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"So, Potter, the saviour, what's it like to be beaten by third year Hufflepuffs?"

"Bloody brilliant. You're stuck here too though, so you can't really comment." Harry sounded strangely cheerful, as if he _did _think it was good.

"Touché. Though you _do_ seem to think it's brilliant." He nodded his head at Harry's appearance, and the younger male shifted uncomfortably, moving his leg a little self-consciously.

"Yes well. That really can't be helped right now. You know, I think I might live here."

"What? Just escaped your girlfriend?" Severus commented sarcastically, though _he_ thought it was nothing but the truth. That Weasley was _scary_ and Severus was a little disappointed.

He'd always figured that Potter swung his way.

"No. Three fifth year Ravenclaw _girls_ tied me to a chair. They seemed to think that's the best way to attempt to seduce a bloke they don't even know." He gritted his teeth in distaste.

Severus snorted. "Honestly, why are you complaining? I would've thought you would be happy. The attentions of three girls…" He let it trail off, and Harry glared.

"They're girls." He stated flatly. Severus stared innocently. "Come off it, you probably understand. Remus told me you were gay."

That was true. When Harry actually saw Remus, they talked about literally anything and everything, including everything about Hogwarts when the Marauders had been there. Apparently, Remus had dated a boy who had slept with Snape.

At the time, Harry had told Rem that he didn't really need details.

Now though…

"I clearly don't. You claim to be gay, your trousers say otherwise." Severus's voice cut through the empty space.

"I am gay. How about someone sucks your dick, see how hard it is not to react. No matter who's doing it, staying down is pretty impossible. Believe me; I was ecstatic when the Hufflepuffs turned up, until they started dragging me over here."

"Or maybe you can't control yourself, because you are simply a horny teenager." Severus smirked.

Both of them could see where this was going already.

Harry stared at him, and Severus stared back, neither moving for a good minute before Harry snapped.

"Fine. Prove it."

He covered the two steps that separated them, and Severus stood up, expecting Harry to simply kiss him.

Nope. He dropped onto his knees in one swift movement, and moved his head to Severus's groin.

He nuzzled the fabric of the man's thick robes, before moving them out of the way, and licked a stripe across Severus's thin trousers.

He wasn't wearing any underwear, and he felt it, despite the cloth in the way, and involuntarily let out a shuddering breath.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, but nothing happened.

Squinting his eyes open slightly, Severus glared at the boy, who was still on the floor, but grinning smugly up at him.

"I told you."

"Told me what?" The connections to Severus's brain had been cut.

"That _anyone_ could make you hard."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, then reached out with one hand to drag the Gryffindor back to his feet.

"Did I say you were anyone?"

Harry refrained from gasping at the quick response.

"No, you didn't. But that's pretty poor, professor. One lick, not even against bare skin."

"Stupid boy. I've been hard since you landed in the room."

Harry contemplated this, then gasped softly.

"_Oh._"

"Yes, oh_._" He pulled the younger man up against him roughly, and pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He bit Harry's lip, hard, in a rather possessive attempt to replace the marks, and the taste of whatever pathetic girl had been kissing him before. It was rough, and lacked finesse, and was also probably quite painful, but Harry moaned loudly as he opened his mouth to allow Severus's tongue to snake inside.

Harry placed his hands on Severus's waist, his thumbs rolling over the man's hips as he kissed back, pushing Severus's tongue back, letting him sweep his own over the man's teeth and into his mouth, tasting him.

Neither of them were sure how, but they ended up back on the floor, both kneeling, as Harry's hands began to wander, pushing the annoying fabric away before he stroked his hands up the older man's back, delighting in the small shiver he got as a response.

Impatient, Harry undid all of two buttons on the long formal robes, before giving up and simply trying to tug it off.

Severus acquiesced, removing his hands from the Gryffindor's hair long enough to pull the clothing over his head.

Harry made a small hum of approval, then pinched Severus's nipple playfully.

He certainly didn't expect the strangled moan he it caused, but liked the sound, and did it again. With the same response.

Severus growled, attaching his lips to Harry's neck as he worked on the buttons of Harry's shirt, scraping his nails down Harry's chest as more skin was revealed.

By the time they were both naked from the waist up, Harry's moans were slightly desperate, both of them had scratch marks on their chest, and Severus had done a brilliant job of causing several hickys that were far more impressive than the one that had been there previously.

"Want…you." Harry gasped, and if the situation had been a little less intense, Severus would have made a comment on how obvious that was.

As it happened, he was far more interested in kissing the boy again, slightly softer than before, but no less passionate, and he reached for his wand, and waved it to remove all of their remaining clothing.

Which he hadn't really thought through, as they both groaned in surprise as their bare skin came into contact.

Severus kissed more forcefully, and pushed Harry back until he was lying on the floor, a hand behind his head to stop the impact.

Harry, before Severus had properly settled on top of him, pushed back, forcing Severus to lie on the cold floor. He straddled the man, smirking.

Black eyes narrowed, and Harry laughed.

"Relax. I'm not going to fuck you."

One eyebrow rose.

The onyx eyes narrowed even further when Harry plucked the wand he was still holding from his hand.

Until they widened his comprehension as Harry cast a lubrication spell on his hand, then threw the wand aside.

Still straddling the Slytherin, Harry arched his back, reached one arm around, and began to prepare himself.

Severus was transfixed. The Gryffindor's green eyes closed, and he let out little gasps and moans as he readied himself for Severus.

That was _hot._

He stopped suddenly, then repositioned himself over Severus. The Slytherin gripped Harry's hips tightly, nails digging in as the Gryffindor lowered himself slowly, impaling himself on Severus's hard length.

They both let out a deep groan when Harry was finally seated, though they didn't wait even a second before Harry began moving.

_Impatient_.

He lifted, then dropped, over and over again, hard, and Severus was amazed; he knew from experience that it was always a little uncomfortable at first, no matter how many times he did it.

"_Fuck_, damn it."

Severus began moving faster, but he did smirk.

"You say that now. All I'm saying, is your gonna be really sore later."

"Aww, professor, I didn't know you cared." Harry responded sarcastically, and Severus growled at him.

"You asked for it. Literally."

He began pounding into him in earnest, a loud smacking sound filling the room, taking over the control as Harry finally lost the ability to speak, instead letting out a string of moans, alternating between low and high in pitch.

He hit Harry's prostate, hard, with every thrust, and it wasn't long before he felt the younger man clench around him, limbs flexing, head thrown back in ecstasy as he came, ribbons of semen flowing onto Severus's chest and stomach.

He was fairly certain he heard Harry say his name his _first_ name, but couldn't be positive as he, too, was lost, unable to make out what he himself was saying as he released inside the Gryffindor.

Completely spent, Harry collapsed on top of him, and Severus let his hands rest lightly on the boy's back as they both tried to calm their breathing.

After a while, something occurred to Harry that hadn't before.

"If you have your wand, why didn't you get us out of here?"

Severus glared. "I explained that in your first ever potions lesson. You can't do magic in the supply cupboard, in case it causes some of the ingredients to react."

"Oh. Yeah." He shrugged, unconcerned.

Another idea occurred, because that was just how it happened sometimes. One idea appears, and another is prompted by it.

He jumped off of Severus, wincing only slightly, and dressed quickly, throwing Severus's clothes at him, along with his wand.

Severus frowned questioningly, but complied, casting cleaning on both of them first.

"DOBBY!" Harry called the elf, who appeared with a loud 'CRACK'.

"What can I do for you, Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, remember when you saved me, Ron and Hermione last year?"

"Yes, Sir. It was an honour to help you."

"It was fantastic. Is there any chance you could get me and Severus out of here?"

"I could, Harry Potter sir. But I won't."

Harry glared. "Why?"

"Because Mister Dumbledore said that I shouldn't let you out, until you've resolved your problems."

"We've resolved them, Dobby." Severus cut in.

"If you say so, Mister Snape. Dumbledore said you have to kiss to prove it."

Both men rolled their eyes. For a grandfatherly old headmaster, he was bloody sneaky.

And why he wanted them to kiss, was totally beyond both of them.

"Fine. Come here, Potter."

Harry leaned in, and kissed Severus softly, his lips tingling a little as Severus kissed back, equally as gentle.

They broke apart, and turned to Dobby.

"You're free to go."

And they found themselves in the hallway.

_I wanted to see you, it's been awhile. _

_Fancy a little more cupboard time?_

_H._

Severus read the note, both attempts, and smiled, before casting a discrete wink at the boy on the other side of the Great Hall.

Then he excused himself, very aware that Harry was following, and not caring that Dumbledore was watching them.

The end.

A/N- Please leave a review!


End file.
